Sick
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Mark gets sick while his parents are away, so who will be there for him? Brad of course, but what if he gets sick too. Then what? Might change title of story. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer" I don't own Home Improvement or the characters.

Author's Note: A thank to BigFan4242 for helping me write this.

"Hey Mark get up. It's time to go to get ready for school." 18 year old Brad Taylor said knocking on his little brother's door. He was in charge of his 15 year brother Mark, while his parents were out of town at some convention.

"Brad I don't feel good. Can I stay home?" Mark asked while opening the door to his room. Just by looking at his little brother he could tell that Mark wasn't faking to get out of school. Mark was as white as a sheet, sniffing, coughing, and sweating buckets.

"Go back to bed. I'm going to get the thermometer to check how high your temperature is." Brad said walking into the bathroom. Before walking into Mark's room he could hear Mark coughing badly. Waiting for his little brother to stop he waited to put the thermometer into his mouth. Finally after the coughing stopped Brad was able to put the thermometer into Mark's mouth.

"Here hold that there. I'll be back. I'm going to go downstairs to grab the phone and a glass of water to help you stop coughing." With that Brad left to head to the kitchen.

When Brad got back to Mark's room he pulled the thermometer out of Mark's mouth and noticed it was 101.2. Calling the school to call them both off, Mark threw a fit and tried to tell Brad to go to school and that he would be fine by himself.

"Mark I'm not leaving you home alone with a temperature of 101.2." Brad said placing the phone on the counter glaring angrily at his younger brother.

"But what if you get sick? Then who will help us then." Mark whispered not looking at his glaring brother.

"Then I get sick and I'll still take care of the both of us." With that Brad left the room to let Mark sleep. But what neither of them knew was how right Mark would be.


	2. Author Note

**Author Alert**

**I'm sorry I've havent updated in a while because the people that have been helping me co write my stories haven't written me back on the chs i sent them. So until i hear from them or so other the stories or on hiatus.**

**tomfeltonlover1991.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show..

Author Note: Thank you to BigFan4242 for helping me..

Mark was annoyed that Brad had stayed home with him. He wasn't a little kid anymore, he could take care of himself.

"When will Brad understand I'm not a little kid?" Mark said thinking to himself, "Maybe I could make him think I'm feeling better." with that he fought through his dizziness and got dressed.

After getting dressed he headed downstairs feeling nauseous to his stomach just by looking down. Just as he made it to the bottom of the landing he saw Brad in the kitchen making himself something to eat. The sight of food was making Mark even sicker to his stomach, but he wasn't about to let Brad know that. He wanted to make Brad think he was feeling fine.

"Mark what are you doing up? Why are you dressed? You're sick." Brad said noticing Mark standing by the stairs dressed and looking ready for school.

"I'm feeling better now Brad. We could go to school, we only missed homeroom." Mark said trying not to sound like he was about to throw up.

"Mark you're sick, stop trying to act like your fine." Brad said walking over to Mark, "Quit worrying about school we'll only be missing a couple of days." he told him trying to force Mark back up the steps.

"But you should be at school you're not sick. I can take care of myself." Mark said quickly so he would not throw up.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm going to take care of you. And before you say I might get sick well I don't care if I get sick." Brad said sternly.

Before Mark could say something his stomach started to make noises and before him or Brad could turn towards the stairs Mark threw up on Brad and the landing, but mostly on Brad. Finally Mark looked up looking embarrassed he saw Brad looking very annoyed.

"Oh my god Mark. You're going back upstairs, right now." Brad hissed pulling his brother upstairs.


	4. Author Note 2

**Author Alert**

**I'm sorry I've haven't updated in a while because the people that have been helping me co write my stories haven't written me back on the chs i sent them. And also i have really gotten into Glee and is writting a story of the show. But now I want to start on the Home Improvement story again. Is anyone willing to help write it and beta it . Please let me know.**

**tomfeltonlover1991.**


End file.
